A Furry Friend's Heart
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Ben is injured and sick, he needs peace and quiet. But not when a certain alien is around!


**guestsurprise did this story just for me! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ben was truly not feeling well. He gave his all during a mission and for the first time, he truly acted like a mature Plumber. He put others before himself and he was proud that he could defend his friends. But his bravery came with a price; he was injured with a twisted arm and leg and he had a fever from being exposed to the elements!

"You need to come to the Grant Mansion and rest." Rook said, helping him up.

"No thanks. I'm just gonna head home."

"No Ben. You have no one there to take care of you. You will be home alone."

"I'm ok really!"

"But I am not alright with your decision. I want you to come with me so we can nurse you back to health."

"I don't need nursing Rook!"

"Sorry Ben, but I will not take 'no' for an answer." He smiled, now looking at his partner with determined, yellow eyes. Ben sighed deeply and rubbed his hand down his face.

"Alright Rook alright. I'll come."

"And you will stay for a few days yes?"

"A few days? Now wait a minute!"

"Either you stay a few days or I will be forced to make you." Rook smiled at him.

"Oh good grief! Alright I understand. I will stay for a few days then." Ben smirked at him.

"Perfect. Let us head over there now." Rook smiled as he helped his friend towards the ship. They were heading to the Grant Mansion for some rest and relaxation.

Once they arrived, Rook and Feedback helped him to the living room to rest on the sofa. Once seated, Ben slowly and gradually fell asleep.

"He's had a rough day, but he was so brave." Feedback smiled.

"Yes he was. I am sure he will enjoy resting here for a few days." Rook grinned.

* * *

An hour later…

"Mmm, I wonder what time it is," Ben said, gently rubbing his eyes. He was about to get up and look at the clock when he heard someone slam the door and walk in.

"LET ME TELL YA SOMETHING! RATH IS TIRED AND READY FOR DINNER!"

Ben's eyes suddenly shot open and sweat began to bead on his forehead. Rath was known to be loud and ill tempered; this was precisely why Ben was afraid! He didn't want this alien to pick a fight with him! He was too injured to fight; these thoughts swirled in his head so much that he did not hear the alien approach.

"Ben? Is that you?" Rath asked. Ben let out a yelp in surprise and fell off the sofa. He let out a shout in pain as he hit his arm and leg as he fell with a thud on the floor. Rath's eyes widened in surprise and pure horror. "BEN!"

"N-No! I'm fine; everything's fine!"

"Ben, what's the matter with you?!" Rath said, trying to help him up.

"I don't need help! Leave me alone!"

"Ben, let Rath.."

"No! No I don't need anything!" Ben cried out, now getting up and quickly limping away. Rath stared in pure confusion. What in the world just happened?

Later on that day…

"Gosh, this is painful…" Ben growled, trying to wipe a scar on his back. Rath happened to walk past and saw Ben trying to reach his back.

"Ben, let Rath help you." Rath offered. Ben spun around and stared at the large alien.

"N-No! I'm good."

"Ben, you can't reach the scar."

"I can…I just need…a bit…more…" Ben said as he tried to stretch. Rath now became frustrated.

"Now listen you! Rath wants to know what's going on! Either you tell Rath or Rath is gonna…"

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! DON'T HURT ME! I CAN'T FIGHT BACK," Ben yelled. Rath's eyes widened.

"Ben, Rath wasn't gonna hurt you."

"Yes, you were! You always wanna fight me because you don't like me!" Ben snapped in terror, now quickly escaping out of the room. Before Rath could follow, Rook came charging in.

"Rath, what happened in here?"

"Ben is afraid Rath will harm him."

"Well did you yell at him? You are known for losing your temper quickly Rath."

"Yes, Rath knows, but Rath didn't yell at him. Rath needs to find him. He's hurt." Rath responded.

"You may find him trying to hide in one of the bedrooms," Rook smirked deviously.

"On it." Rath chuckled, now following where Ben had gone.

Ben in the meantime was hiding in one of the closets, hoping he would be safe from the angry alien.

"Ben? Where are you?" A deep voice called out. Ben almost choked on his own scream.

"Keep it together Ben." Ben whispered to himself.

"We need to talk Ben, where are you?" Rath called out.

"I'm not coming out of here for all the stars in the universe." He whispered to himself.

"Rath will find you Ben; even if it takes all night!" He called, now putting his head down and sniffing around for the young teen. Ben listened softly; Rath's voice almost sounded…gentle.

"Rath won't hurt you Ben; please come out!" Rath called out as he kept looking from room to room. Finally, he got Ben's scent. He put his nose back to the ground and followed it all of the way to Rook's room. Smirking, he walked in and sniffed under the bed and around the corners. He finally stopped in front of the closet. He paused until he heard gentle murmuring. Smiling to himself, he opened the door and saw Ben frantically trying to get out.

"Ben! There you are!"

"Stay away!"

"Calm down you." Rath said in a surprisingly gentle tone. He then carefully pulled Ben out of the closet and held on to the squirming teen. He then carried Ben to his room and sat him down on the bed.

"Let me out of here! I can't fight!"

"Ben, Rath doesn't want to fight. Rath want to help you!"

"W-What?!"

"Yes, Rath only wants to clean your wounds. Rath would never harm you Ben." Rath said, now leaning over Ben and gently turning him over. Ben turned over submissively and Rath began licking his wound on his back. Ben yelled out in shock because it hurt at first!

"Rath knows it hurts, but Rath is only cleaning it. It will be over soon." Rath said, continuing to lick him. Soon, the scar began to heal, but suddenly Ben began to chuckle. Rath was curious why until he noticed that the licking was tickling him. Cocking a curious brow, he licked a bit harder.

"AH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA RAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHATH STOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

"What's the matter, Ben?" He slyly asked.

"Y-YOU'RE TICKLING ME!"

"Rath is? Well then Rath better keep going!" Rath chuckled now licking harder, making Ben squirm and laugh in ticklish agony.

"Ahahahahahahahahhahaahhahahahahahahahhahahahahahaha stohohohohohohhohohohohp!"

"Will you cheer up?"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAS!" Ben pleaded.

"Are you sure Ben?" Rath said, now turning him over and burying his furry head in Ben's stomach!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAH NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHHO!"

"No?" Rath chuckled, now playfully nipping at his under arms and waist.

"IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHHI MEAN YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHS!"

"Alright then." Rath smirked, letting him go. Ben sat there and panted a bit and soon felt a warm, furry body next to his. "Rest Ben. Rath will help you to recover."

"Thanks Rath." Ben smiled, now gently leaning on his friend.

"You're welcome Ben." Rath grinned, now letting Ben curl up in his fur and fall asleep as he watched over him protectively.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: I hope you enjoyed it! This was just for you newbienovelistRD! I had more time than usual so I was able to get this one done a lot sooner than expected. :)**

 **newbienovelistRD: I LOVED IT! Thank you so much, Amiga! And in record time too! :D**


End file.
